Cambios Drásticos
by Judith Valensi
Summary: La misión para rescatar a Eren estaba próxima. Había nuevos cambios que Mikasa tenía que afrontar.


**Notas de autor al final del capítulo.**

 **Dedicado al grupo en facebook "La Hermandad RivaMika"**

 **Advertencias: Posible OoC, situado en el capítulo 101 del manga.**

* * *

 **Cambios Drásticos**

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro años desde que Eren se había ido dejando tras él una simple nota avisando de cual era su objetivo.

Al inicio ella se había sentido devastada por ser dejada de lado por la persona más importante en su vida, sin embargo hubo alguien que le hizo ver que lamentarse era lo menos que debía hacer.

"— _Si quieres ir tras él, debes fortalecerte. Un paso en falso en Mare, sería tu muerte"_

Era lo que Levi le había dicho un mes después de la partida del castaño. Después de eso la había tomado bajo su tutela y la había estado entrenando todos esos años. Empero ellos nunca contaron con que esa relación de maestro-aprendiz terminaría convirtiéndose en una relación amorosa.

Roces accidentales en zonas delicadas, peleas de perros, altanerías por parte de ella y frases ácidas con doble connotación, desembocaron en diversas ocasiones en luchas donde sus bocas buscaban dominar al contrario atacando con besos húmedos y mordidas. Las manos siempre jugando traviesamente con la piel del otro, mientras incontenibles gemidos salían de sus labios.

Fue una sorpresa cuando los soldados más fuertes hicieron pública su relación.

Mikasa cavilaba todo lo acontecido mientras veía su reflejo en el espejo. Su cabellera ahora larga le traía recuerdos de su infancia junto a sus padres y también junto a Eren. Estaba tan absorta que no escucho que alguien había entrado a su habitación.

—Te ves hermosa con el cabello largo— Levi no se cansaba de admirar a Mikasa.

—Me veo al espejo y siento que no es mi reflejo, sino el de mi madre.

Se acercó con pasos firmes a donde ella se encontraba, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de ésta.

—Eso no quita que tú eres bella.

—¿Para que te quería Hanji?

—Oh… eso— no sabía como informarle a Mikasa los cambios de planes que la Comandante había hecho.— No iré a la misión, tú estarás a cargo de ella.

—¿Qué? Pero tú eres el Capitán

—Necesitan que alguien calificado se quede a resguardar las espalda de la mocosa que tenemos por reina.

—Pero…

—No hay pero que valga—. Dijo viéndola a través del reflejo del espejo.— Me encanta tu cabello —tomó un mechón de la negra cabellera de Mikasa y lo acercó a su nariz, aspirando el característico olor de su mujer— Pero tendrás que cortarlo.

Mikasa lo miró horrorizada ante tal aseveración, ella amaba su cabellera, la había dejado crecer en parte porque Levi en una ocasión en que ella no había tenido tiempo de cortarlo le había dicho que le encantaba como en marcaba su rostro, y por otra parte lo había dejado crecer como una forma de dejar superar la partida de Eren.

—La última vez que entrenamos con el nuevo equipo tu coleta se atoró con las correas, estarás varios meses allá fuera, y te estorbara para maniobrar

Levi tenía razón.

—Está bien, lo cortaré — dijo mientras sacaba del cajón del tocador unas tijeras, sin embargo las manos del hombre le quitaron las tijeras y las guardo en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

—Yo lo haré por ti

Con suma lentitud desató el listón que sostenía el cabello de Mikasa, dejando caer su cabellera como cascada. Comenzó a peinarlo delicadamente con sus dedos mientras miraba directamente los ojos de la mujer reflejada en el espejo. Después comenzó a masajearle suavemente el cuero cabelludo suavemente.

Sacó las tijeras de su pantalón y comenzó a cortar mechón por mechón el cabello que tanto adoraba de su mujer.

—Sigues siendo hermosa—. Soltó dulcemente al terminar su obra.

El cabello de Mikasa había quedado aun más corto del que traía antiguamente. Le daba un aire místico a su fino rostro. Levi había quedado bastante satisfecho con el resultado y Mikasa también. Sobre todo porque era obra de su esposo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Cuidate, te estaré esperando con ansias—. Susurró Levi al oído de Mikasa. El día de la misión había llegado, estaban en muelle donde zarparía el buque que los llevaría a Mare.

—Regresaré a ti. Lo prometo.

Acto seguido sellaron su promesa con un beso que se estaba volviendo bastante seductor. Ella tuvo que detener el beso antes de que sus cuerpos se encendieran llenos de deseo. Al parecer la noche anterior no había sido suficiente para llenarse del otro.

Levi gruñó ante la interrupción por parte de Mikasa. Y a regañadientes se alejó de ella. El sonido del barco anunciando que zarparía en minutos hizo eco en todo el lugar.

Se miraron intensamente y Mikasa subió decidida a ir a traer a rastras si era necesario a su hermano.

Lo que ella desconocía era que una pequeña semilla se estaba comenzando a gestar en su seno. Una semilla que al brotar, sería lo que traería paz a su corazón y al de Levi.

* * *

 **¿Cómo ven? ¿Les gustó? Espero que sí ;-; yo lo amo mucho, me ha encantado como quedó. La verdad es que la aparición de Mikasa con ese nuevo corte de cabello me trajo muchas ideas que he plasmado en este fic, me imaginé a Levi y Mikasa entrenando y desarrollando una relación a su manera.**

 **Algo que también quise plasmar fue a Mikasa superando la partida de Eren al dejarse crecer el cabello. Mi esperanza en un inicio era que cuando Mikasa reapareciera en el manga tuviera de nuevo su cabello largo UuU, pero noooo… un así se ve hermosa. Por eso utilicé esa idea para este fic :3.**

 **Creo que con lo que se reveló en ya esta quedando claro lo que decía Isayama que el Trío de Shingashina se va a separar, ya sólo nos queda esperar qué pasará en los siguientes capítulos ;-;.**

 **Bueno me despido de ustedes este año, que tengan una linda cena rodeados de sus seres queridos, y si este año no fue el mejor, tomen en cuenta que no siempre será así, y este año que vamos a empezar estará lleno de oportunidades que deberán aprovechar UuU.**

 **Los quiero y feliz inicio de año 2018 :D**

 **~Judith**


End file.
